Nossa grande separação
by um-nome-qualquer
Summary: "O tempo passa e ainda me pergunto aonde está aquele beijo que não te dei..."


**Nossa grande separação**

**...**

Os dias passam e ainda me pergunto aonde está você...

Não que eu já não saiba a resposta... Mas meu coração se recusa a aceitar que...

Por vezes me pego gargalhando de nossas traquinagens, de nossas glórias, perigos e amores...

Mesmo você sendo o meu. O único. Lembro-me bem de quantas garotas tiveram o privilégio de tocar-lhe o corpo, fazê-lo sê tudo aquilo que ainda hoje, mesmo que envergonhado, desejo com tamanho fervor a ponto de infinitas noites acordar e senti-me extasiado. Como se fosse tu meu redentor, minha rocha no inferno do medo e preconceito.

Mas era ainda você o causador dos meus distúrbios. Ainda era você o principio dos meus problemas. Mas por vezes, o que é muito comum no meu paradoxo pessoal, me vi agarrado e muito entusiasmado a aceitar ser o louco, o depravado. O errado...

Meu amor, aonde chegamos? Chego a fechar os olhos e sentir como se fosse ontem, senão minutos que despedi-me e maldosamente abracei-lhe apenas para sentir teu cheiro másculo, sua carne morna para enfim dar mais vivacidade ao meu teatro íntimo e devasso..

E sabes, meu querido, sinto como se você fosse aparecer a qualquer tempo. Sinto que você está por ai, perdido, envergonhado, para não dizer confuso também com esses sentimentos.

Ou pensas que não notei?

Pensas que nunca viste analisando-me, espionando-me ou por vezes dizer meu nome em algum momento confuso de teu sono? Ou pior... Nas inúmeras Rebeccas, Renatas, Remans! que você fingia estar loucamente apaixonado? Semelhança nos nomes...?

Muita coincidência.

E se fosse qualquer outro ser de calças... Talvez eu fizesse algum esforço para acreditar.

Mas não você.

Mas sabe amor... Quando vi-lhe ontem. Tive vontade de lhe falar... Você sorria e... Não. Realmente não podia ser você... Por que logo a seguir vi-lhe sair duma loja e... E depois correr no parque e.. E num prédio de esquina. Quantas vezes lhe vi naquele dia. Pensei surtar mas..

Ai eu me lembro que quando se ama... Vemos o rosto amado em todos os lugares. Mas era você... Eu tinha certeza. Tinha sua essência.

E no fim concluo: não é o suficiente. Não para ser você. Tudo que se relaciona a ti é incerto. Essa é a única certeza.

...

Incrível essa sua habilidade de me tirar do eixo. E mais incrível ainda é não tê-lo aqui, mas sim em todos os lugares. Apoderando-se de mim.

Você me persegue. E muitas das vezes sem nem me notar.

Por que se me notasse... Ah se me notasse.

Oh meu amor... E nesses surtos me pego pensando em como seria se você estivesse comigo. E me pego querendo algumas justificativas e teorias para esses devaneios vívidos e sádicos. Penso que, se assim o tenho, em tantas formas e cores... Talvez seja mesmo tu. Talvez seja mesmo uma parte do seu ser que apenas eu enxergo em tantos outros. Como se cada um fosse você em algum tempo, ou estágio. Como se cada ser, cada par, fosse eu e você. Em diferentes anos, opiniões e desejos.

E por que não sonhar? Mas ai eu paro e penso... Como é que podem ser tantos eus e vocês se és tu todo o meu ser?

Sabem quando dizem que somos todos um só? Ou somos todos iguais? Então querido... Talvez sejamos. Literalmente. E seria mais ou menos da mesma forma como lhe disse. Seriamos nós mesmo em diferentes anos, estágios, situações... Condições. E todos seriam um só formando a infinita capacidade humana de ser e estar. De escolher. Do livre arbítrio. Como se fosse para mostrar ao único eu tudo aquilo que ele pode ser.

E por que só nessas condições eu amei esse Sirius?

Francamente... Com tantos, inúmeros... Tinha que ser o arrogante, elegante e irresistível Sirius Black?

Mas se todos somos um só eu não deveria... AH!

...

É. Não faz sentido.. Eu sei. É só apenas mais uma tentativa frustrada de tentar me conformar.

Preciso me agarrar a alguma coisa, senão é certeza que surto. Culpe essas músicas que melancólicas que me tornam num pseudo-filósofo...

Sei que perturbo seu sono. Mas precisava lhe falar... Sinto sua falta.

...

Os dias passam e ainda me pergunto aonde está aquele beijo que não lhe dei...

Não que eu já não saiba a resposta... Mas meu coração se recusa a aceitar que este se encontra no meu inferno de medos e preconceitos...

Ainda te espero.

Com amor... Moony.

* * *

Bem.. essa fic foi feita para uma pessoa. Espero que curtam. Me inspirei completamente no meu amor platônico por uma pessoa enquanto ouvia Our great divide – Tarja Turunen. Não esta aquela coisa, mas dê um desconto por favor. Na verdade é uma declaração de amor ao meu querido. Sou uma garota que ama infinitamente esse garoto... arg falta d coragem de mostrar a ele mas comentem por favor se for d interesse! Agradeço

* * *

À você:

Essa fic eu fiz toda para você meu amor..

Não tenho coragem de lhe mostrar, apesar das... adaptações.

Para minha maior felicidade lhe tenho vivo... Mas quase morto por essa distancia...

Amo-te infinitamente...

Fica bem.


End file.
